Roman Empire Reborn
by Ciel Farron
Summary: The Great Roman Empire has been dead for many years. Mother Earth has decided he will be reborn. The twist? He's reborn a she with no memories. Can the Italian brothers and their friends raise the new Roman Empire, Alcine? Or will a new enemy convince Alcine to fall to the dark side? Time's running out! Rated T for Language.


**WHOOP! yay, my first fanfic! i decided that i wouldn't keep **_EVERY_** story in my head, so hear is one. please review and tell me if i should continue to write this one.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"CHARGE!" i screamed, bringing an entire army of screaming people with me as i charged down the hill. Wait, where did these people come from? How did i get here? And what's more, who are the people i'm saving?!

i remember being in Mother Earth's house when a sudden chill ran through me. it was almost as if i was possessed. i sprinted to the door, with Mother Earth screaming behind me. i hopped on the black horse out front and began to ride. Where am i going i thought as suddenly, the horse stopped on the hill. Looking down, i noticed that 2 armies -italian and another- were fighting one another. well, on was fighting and the other was attempting to retreat. Seeing the leaders of the retreating italian army being hurt, a wave of rage exploded in me. Suddenly, i had an army behind me and i began to charge.

Once i got to the bottom of the hill, my army began to attack the opposite army. i looked around and noticed that the army i had saved had not one, but 2 leaders! one was fighting off some soldiers, and the other- HOLY EARTH THE OTHER WAS ABOUT TO BE CUT IN HALF! rushing over i slid my sword -wait, i have a sword?- and i jump in front of the italian general.

i felt the searing pain on my back as the sword connected with my flesh. i didn't scream. instead i drew my sword and stood. The italian stared at my back, but refused to turn. the opposite general, whom i nicknamed Bozo, grinned and charged towards me. i countered him with my sword, and we continued to attack each other.

i noticed that both italian leaders had managed to lead their army away, and only mine and Bozo's armies remained.

"why did you help them," asked Bozo.

"…I don't know."

"who are you?"

" i don't know."

Bozo said," since they are gone, ill leave, but i WILL be back." and with that, he retreated with his army.

* * *

i collapsed onto the ground, exhausted.

" um…mi scusi?"

i turned around, only to find the army i saved and its two leaders. they seemed to be twins or at least brothers.

One had light, short brown hair with brown with a curl on the left side of his head. The other had dark brown hair and green eyes. the curl, though, was on the right side of his head.

"Hi! my name is Feliciano, and this is my brother, Lovino. we wanted to thank you for saving us. we would be dead if you hadn't helped! Right, Lovino?"

"Fine, whatever."

i sighed and attempted to stand up, but didn't succeed. " i'm glad i could help. i was worried that i couldn't save you."

"ITALY! ROMANO!" i heard a chorus of voices as a crowd of people came rushing over to see them.

One of the brothers, Romano/ Lovino,began to help bandage me up as the others began to ask questions.

during their discussion, i heard a familiar Ahem. Turning around, i heard everyone gasp.

A blond haired, blue eyed man stood there. Feliciano/Italy ran to hug him only to be pushed away.

"Feli," the man grumbled," i leave for a few days and you are already attacked?"

"Umm…sorry, Germany. Want some pasta?"

i giggled, earning a glare from the man.

"Who are you?" the man glared and everyone turned their attention towards me. i gulped.

"Wh-who am i? well that, is a very interesting question, considering the fact that i don't really know."

The man looked slightly confused, and all the individuals began to mutter. Feliciano muttered something in Germany's ear and he sighed.

"Thank you for saving Feli and Romano. I appreci-" the man was interrupted by loud GRACIAS!

Everyone looked to a spanish looking man, who was clearly beaming with happiness.

"You saved my Lovino! Gracias!" The man interduced himself as Antonio/Spain. After that shootout, everyone was turning to talk to each.

I felt a slight tug at my shirt and came face to face with one of the soldiers. "Mother Earth is waiting for you at home."

I nodded, and silently slipped away. After climbing the hill, my vast army disappeared, and i looked down to see all of the people having fun. i noticed that there was Feliciano, Germany, Lovino and Antonio. The other people consisted of a ghost(wait-what?),an american, a brit, a frenchman, a chinese man, and people from what looked like to be Russia, Japan, Greece, Switzerland, Austria, Hungary, Belgium, Netherlands, Liechtenstien, Poland, Belarus, Estonia, Lativa, Lithuania, Ukraine, Denmark, Finland, Iceland, Norway, and Sweden. I laughed silently to myself, admiring how they are all friends.

They got along so well. just by looking at them, i decided that it was worth saving those two.

After all, they seemed familiar enough, especially Feliciano.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know if i should continue this fanfic. Help me decide!**


End file.
